


Birthday Hug

by EmmaArthur (EchoBleu)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M, PTSD, Prompt Fill, birthday fic, lots of hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoBleu/pseuds/EmmaArthur
Summary: Trauma doesn't disappear because it's your birthday, but Alex has people who love him.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119





	Birthday Hug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manesalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/gifts).



> This is for [manesalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/pseuds/manesalex)'s birthday.
> 
> Molly!!! Happy birthday!! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> You gave me this prompt ages ago. I started to write a fic about teenage Alex, and your birthday coming up gave me the motivation to get on with it, only it got super angsty and not appropriate for a birthday fic, and also so long that I couldn’t finish it. So I decided to write another little ficlet that’s actually birthday themed just for you, and keep the long one for later. You’ll get two fills!
> 
> I hope you like this. It’s set in the future sometime, with established Malex.
> 
> [mentions of abuse, PTSD, flashback (all fairly light)]

[mentions of abuse, PTSD, flashback]

Michael turns just a fraction of a second to late. He sees it all in slow motion, unable to stop it. Max gives Alex a casual smack on the shoulder, and Alex flinches, dropping the glass of water in his hand. Before Michael can even reach out mentally, the glass shatters on the tiled floor and shards fly everywhere.

Alex blanches. Michael can recognize the signs by now, the marks of a flashback or a sudden panic. He doesn't think this is brought on by the noise, though everyone in the room started at it. No, it's something else. It's Jesse Manes. There's this look on Alex's face, and today is the perfect day for it, on Alex's birthday.

Maybe inviting everyone over was a bad idea, after all. Michael thought it would be a nice gesture, and it might help Alex loosen up, but he's been extra jumpy all day.  Manes actually called him this morning, before the other showed up. His first contact in nearly a year, since Isobel went into his mind and made him forget about aliens.

Michael comes closer to Alex, who hasn't moved since the glass hit the floor, despite the fact that his shoes are covered in shards. Max looks horrified and sorry, but Michael waves him away before he can do anything.

“Alex?” Michael calls softly.

Alex is mouthing something, which finally comes out out loud. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Sorry.”

“Alex, it's okay. It's fine, it's just a glass.”

Alex still looks blank. Michael places himself into his line of sight, barely registering that he's walking on broken glass. Alex matters more. “Alex. You with me? Come on.”

Alex blinks and shudders violently. He coughs, then looks around. “Sorry,” he repeats, but it actually sounds like him. “It just...dropped.”

“Yeah, it's alright. I'll clean it up, okay, just go sit down.”

“I can−”

“No, Alex, go on.” Michael carefully doesn't touch him as he shakes his legs, one after the other, to remove the shards on his shoes. “I'll take care of this.”

Alex nods and take a few steps back until he's out of the  debris range. Michael levitates the largest pieces of glass straight into the bin. Liz takes charge then, getting the broom and quickly sweeping the rest away. When Michael looks up again, Alex hasn't moved.

“You okay?” 

“I−yeah,” Alex nods shakily. “Sorry.”

“Stop saying that and get your ass on the couch,” Michael waves him off. “Can I touch you?” he asks in a lower voice, once Alex has sat down.

Alex thinks about it, then nods. Michael drops down beside him and gathers him closer. “Was that−”

“I keep thinking of him,” Alex murmurs. The others have scattered, studiously ignoring them. Isobel and Kyle are having an animated discussion about a recent charity event at the hospital on one side, while Liz and Rosa are keeping Max away in the kitchen. Maria hasn't arrived yet, since she was visiting Mimi before coming over.

“Your father?”

“Yeah. Hearing his voice, his veiled threats again...I feel like I've gone straight back to childhood.”

“That's why this shook you up so hard.” Michael states.

“For a moment, I expected him to yell at me and punish me. I just−”

“I know,” Michael murmurs. He has his moments, too, when something stupid and mundane will send him straight back to a bad place. They're further apart, and less strong than Alex's, but he knows how awful it feels. He squeezes Alex tighter against him.

“I'm just gonna hug you till he's gone, okay?” he says.

Alex laughs weakly. “Thanks.” He lets his head rest on Michael's shoulder, his breathing slowly evening out. “It helps.”

“Can I join in?” 

Michael looks up to find Liz standing close. He looks back at Alex, knowing that it has to be his decision.

“Yeah,” Alex gives a little smile.

Liz drops on his other side, and hugs them both. “I love you, you know that?” she tells Alex.

“I love you too,” Alex murmurs.

“And I love you,” Michel chimes in. He says it, often. Alex has only recently started saying it back, at least in a romantic way−he says it to Liz and Maria, often, but that's different. Right now, he softly kisses Michael's chin.

“I love you all too,” Isobel shouts suddenly from her corner.

“Birthday hug!” Liz proposes. She still waits for Alex agreement, before she drags him and Michael to their feet. Soon they're engulfed in three more pairs of arms.

“Is it hug time?” Maria's voice comes from the door of the cabin.

“Hell yeah!” Isobel shouts, waving at her to join them.

Maria weaves her way in until she's cheek to cheek with Alex. “Happy birthday,” she murmurs in his ear.

Alex closes his eyes, and Michael feels his hand tighten around his waist. “Thank you,” he whispers. 

Michael smiles. Today is a hard day, and they'll be short of a glass, but Alex is getting the love and affection that he deserves. That's all that matters.


End file.
